Guardemos un Secreto Más
by Irulan S
Summary: ¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?.¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida sin herir a nadie?.¿Se puede tener todo en la vida? Harry piensa que sí, pero su vida secreta con Hermione no puede estar siempre en las sombras. Ya no más.
1. Del Lado Hermoso

Hola, bueno, pues aquí nuevamente, con el corazón más recuperado después de lo del libro publicado de JKR. El siguiente fic, tal y como mi anterior one-shoot "Perfume a Flores" lo dedico con todo el corazón a los fans de esta increíble pareja. Aquí encontrarán un par de teorías en las que me baso para argumentar que Harry y Hermione terminarán juntos, sin embargo, remuevo un poco todo para darle más sabor al fic. No contiene más que un spoiler y solo mencionado. Ojalá la disfruten, y no pierdan los ánimos:

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE!

* * *

**

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

Harry bajó del tren bostezando cansinamente y agarró la mochila que traía echándosela al hombro, atravesó la estación mirando su reloj y aceleró el paso. Hermione seguramente estaba furiosa. Llegó a un callejón y cerró los ojos, sintió un vacío en el estómago y no pudo respirar por unos momentos, segundos después, abrió los ojos. Se encontraba frente a una puerta de caoba muy hermosa, perteneciente a una enorme casa de madera, pintada de blanco, con muchas ventanas y cortinas que daban un aire muy tranquilo al lugar, rodeado por un espeso bosque por que el que entraba el sol y alegraba la mañana, despertando a las flores que comenzaban a despedir su hermoso aroma, y a sacudirse del rocío de la noche pasada. Harry sacó sus llaves y le dio la vuelta al seguro, escuchó la chapa abrirse y empujó suavemente.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, fascinado por la escena. Las paredes, pintadas de diferentes colores muy claros, con varias flores aquí y allá iluminándose el corredor inicial como jamás. Hermione por fin se había decidido a pintarlas a mano. Encantado dejó sus llaves en una mesilla de madera que había junto a él, y su gran abrigo negro. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y caminó hasta llegar a la sala. Era hermosa, blanca y bastante cómoda, con una chimenea llena de portarretratos de ellos y sus familiares, había un jardín trasero que se veía desde ahí, por la enrome ventana que iluminaba por completo. Continuó hasta la cocina, bastante amplia, y un aroma le llegó,… su corazón se aceleró al ver galletas cocinándose en el horno. Adoraba las galletas de Hermione. Le echó un vistazo a los muebles de madera, miró sorprendido un gran desayuno en la mesa. Había fruta picada, café, tostadas, avena, zumo de calabaza, y podría apostar lo que fuera a que el guisado era su favorito para desayunar. Se acercó tomando un trocito de mango y subió corriendo las escaleras, llegando a otro pasillo, largo y un poco angosto, había tres habitaciones, y se dirigió a la principal. Sabía que no había sido un error el que Hermione adornara la casa del Valle de Godric, después de todo, ahí vivía.

Entró sonriente, apareciendo un ramo de rosas en sus manos, y la miró, acostada de espaldas a él, encima de la cama revuelta en sábanas de seda, siendo irradiada por el sol que hacía ver dorados a algunos de sus rizos acanelados. Llevaba puesto un camisón azul cielo, y aun que había advertido en Harry desde que puso un pie en la casa, no lo volteaba a ver.

"Amor…" Susurró caminando hacia la cama, inclinándose atrás de ella, arqueándose para besarle suavemente la mejilla "Vamos, Hermione, no llegué tan tarde como siempre ¿no?" Se defendió pasándole las rosas por encima, Hermione soltó un bufido "Bueno… unas horas, solamente, pero es que Ginny..."

"No menciones ese nombre" Siseó ella aún sin mirarlo, y se removió más, Harry supo que aguantó las ganas de llorar, y bajó la mirada, siempre que llegaba con ella era la misma historia, y siempre se sentía el hombre más desgraciado e idiota del mundo. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace llorar siempre a la mujer más perfecta y hermosa del mundo, a la que más ama?... definitivamente, solo él.

"No lo mencionaré más" Prometió abrazándola por la cintura, pegando su pecho ala espalda de ella.

Sabía que no llevaban una vida muy normal, y no podía exigirle nada a Hermione, ella en cualquier momento le podría poner un alto y dejarlo, y él no podría hacer nada. No era fácil para ninguno, él tenía que mantener dos familias, cumplirle a dos mujeres, estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, actuar con una, entregarse por completo a la otra. Mientras que ella, tenía que actuar con el resto del mundo, asegurar cada dos minutos con los Weasley que su novio Michael la trataba extraordinariamente, aunque por supuesto, el tal Michael no existía. Esperar siempre a Harry, aguantar las lágrimas cuando su amiga pelirroja le llamaba tratando de recobrar su amistad, y siempre sentirse la otra para Harry.

Por que, a los ojos del mundo, Harry Potter y la menor de los Weasley, estaban casados, y eran la pareja más perfecta y hermosa del planeta.

Todo por que en su sexto año de escuela, Harry decidió darse la oportunidad con la pelirroja, y desde ese momento, se comprometió a cumplirle. El problema fue, sin lugar a dudas, que Harry siempre se sintió en deuda con los Weasley, y ellos siempre presionaban a la menor por que tuviera un buen novio. La sorpresa fue grata y enorme a los ojos de todos los pelirrojos¿Qué mejor pareja para su pequeña que Harry?

El segundo problema, esta vez fue, que Hermione y Ron también se dieron una oportunidad poco después, terminando en un fracaso y sabiendo que jamás podrían estar juntos.

Esto no hubiera sido inconveniente, uno tiene que pasar por un par de romances para darse cuenta de quién es la persona que realmente ama. Si Hermione y Ron jamás lo hubieran intentado, ahora ellos se estarían preguntando "¿Y que tal si nosotros sí funcionáramos juntos…?" pero ahora están seguros de que como pareja es imposible que lo logren, eso además, ayudó a su amistad mucho. Lo mismo sucede con Harry y su ahora esposa, si ellos jamás lo hubieran intentado jamás hubieran estado seguros de lo que realmente sentían, solo que en esta pareja fue diferente. Harry avanzó y comprendió que su corazón no era para la Weasley, sino para su mejor amiga, Hermione, sin embargo, la pelirroja ya no quiso avanzar, y para desdicha de Potter, ella se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida era él.

¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo? Los Weasley estaban encantados con la idea, incluso Molly ya se imaginaba los hermosos nietos que tendría, y Harry se sentía cada vez peor. No podría seguir con la mentira eternamente ¿o sí?

Poco después vino lo de la casa en el Valle de Godric, ahora ya sin Voldemort, Harry podría establecerse con su familia en la casa de sus padres, el problema fue, que él ya tenía una amante, y para su dicha, lo único que le mantenía vivo: Hermione. Cuando se enteró de todo hizo un trato con ella, y le dejó la casa de Godric, argumentando al resto que jamás podría habitar esa casa. Su Hermione se encargó de arreglarla y dejarla hermosa, perfecta para la verdadera familia que él quería tener. Aún recordarba con cariño lo que le dijo aqel día "Guardemos un secreto más, nadie sabrá que soy tuyo ni que tú me pertences, nadie más sabrá de lo que hablemos o cuando nos veamos, justo como cuando éramos jóvenes, Hermione"

Sin embargo, a los pocos meses, hubo boda, y la menor de los Weasley, pasó a ser Potter.

Hermione jamás se lo perdonó a Harry, y aún así continuó con él, sabiendo que no podría vivir sin su compañía aun que no fuera permanente, sin su amor, aun que no fuera público, y sin su calor, aun que ella jamás fuera llamada "Potter". ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?

Harry estaba conciente, Hermione no era nada suyo ni nada lo ataba a él, y su mayor terror era que por su falta de decisión, ella lo mandara al demonio y se largara, dejándolo, con una esposa a la que no amaba, una vida actuada, y muriéndose lentamente desde adentro. Pero eso no era comparable con pensar en el hombre que pudiese interesarle Hermione, una vez, ella le comentó que el la librería un joven le coqueteó, y se sintió bonita todo ese día. Se lo había dicho como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pero él sintió quemársele la sangre de puros celos. El malviviente que se atreviera a coquetearle iba a recibir la maldición imperdonable más perfeccionada jamás existida y utilizada únicamente contra el lord oscuro. Pero…. ¿Con qué derecho reclamaba el corazón de Hermione, si se suponía que él tenía una esposa a la cual amaba¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?

"Harry, creo que es tiempo de que hablemos" Susurró Hermione enderezándose mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Te escucho" Dijo con voz dubitativa y no muy segura. La castaña lo miró a los ojos, Harry por primera vez en su vida vio mucho miedo en ese par de ojos miel, y estaba seguro de no estar a punto de ir a enfrentarse con Voldemort, por lo que supo que esta vez sería algo muy grande.

"Tenemos un trato, yo sé que tu me amas…" Comenzó y Harry comenzó a sudar frío, su peor miedo se estaba cumpliendo, Hermione lo estaba dejando. Y al parecer, su cara demostró exactamente su terror, por que la joven sonrió "Oh Harry, quita esa cara, que no te estoy abandonando"

"¿…no?"

"¡No!" Negó sonriéndole y Harry soltó un suspiro mientras la jalaba y se acostaba junto a ella.

"Muy bien, entonces, continúa" Alentó besándole suavemente la frente.

"No te relajes tanto, esto es muy importante"

"Te escucho"

"Bien,… ha ocurrido algo imprevisto. Algo que no estaba en nuestros planes" Siguió y miró con atención la expresión de Harry, tratando de ver que no fuera a explotar antes de tiempo.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Uh… bueno…" Empezó y tomó un rizo mientras lo enredaba y desenredaba entre su dedo.

"Vamos, prometo no salir corriendo" Juró alzando el brazo, Hermione tomó mucho más valor al verlo.

"Muy bien, ya lo haz dicho" Amenazó mirándolo fijamente "Harry estoy embarazada"

* * *

**Notas finales:** Hola! Primero que nada déjenme darles las gracias a todos los reviews de "Perfume a Flores" No se cómo pagárselos, me sentí muy bien, y me alegró mucho el saber que aún no perdemos la fe en esta pareja. Ahora, regreso con un nuevo fic, no es un one-shoot por lógica, pero tampoco será muy largo, si les gusta lo continúo, sino pues no! Jaja, mil gracias por leerlo y por tomarse su tiempo en mí. Nuevamente traté de no utilizar el nombre de cierta pelirroja en mi fic, y a partir de ahora en ninguno de los que tenga, repito que aún me cae bien, y sin embargo la odio. Mil gracias por leer! Nos vemos! 


	2. Del Otro Lado

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE! **

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida_

Harry bajó del tren bostezando cansinamente y agarró la mochila arrastrándola sin remordimientos, atravesó la estación mirando su reloj y desaceleró el paso. Su esposa seguramente estaría esperándolo. Trató de llegar a un callejón para desaparecerse, pero en el Londres muggle encontrar un callejón vacío era imposible. Tomó un taxi y se metió al desastroso tráfico, estuvo aproximadamente cuarenta minutos en el carro, cuando divisó su edificio. Era café, con ventanas pequeñas y cada una con sus propias y diferentes cortinas, hasta lo alto se podía ver un domo precioso de cristal.

"Me deja en la siguiente esquina, por favor" El chofer asintió y comenzó a orillarse, Harry pagó la tarifa y bajó con tranquilidad. Cruzó la calle y llegó a su edificio, llegó al recibidor y saludó al joven de seguridad con una sonrisa, entró al elevador y presionó el último botón. Esperó pacientemente, deseando que jamás terminaran los pisos. Pero la realidad llegó más rápido de lo que quiso.

"…he vuelto…" Susurró con desgane, suplicando mentalmente para que su esposa no lo hubiese escuchado.

"¡Mi amor, te estaba esperando!" Saltó una hermosa pelirroja, ataviada con su traje caqui y sus bellos tacones, muy al estilo de secretaria, su cabello cortísimo reluciendo por la gomina, y su delicioso maquillaje cubría cualquier imperfección de su cutis "El departamento estaba muy oscuro sin ti, chocolatito"

"_El departamento siempre está oscuro…_" Pensó mientras contestaba el beso "¿Cómo estuviste?" Inquirió deprimiéndose de ver el pasillo angosto de su departamento pintado de gris-azulado, dejó sus llaves y su abrigo negro. Miró instintivamente hacia la sala-comedor donde se apreciaba el nublado cielo por el domo de vidrio.

"Estuve tan aburrida sin ti, no sabes, tuve que salir a distraerme…"

"_¡Ósea que salió a comprar más ropa!_" Se detuvo para comenzar a decirle que dejara de gastar tanto dinero, pero un aroma le llegó de pronto "Huele a… galletas" Casi corrió a la cocina, le echó un vistazo al horno encendido y a la barra llena de comida para desayunar "No puedo creerlo… cocinaste" Masculló mirándola estupefacto.

"¿Cómo, corazón?" Chistó ella a punto de carcajearse "¡Claro que no!"

"Buenos días, señor Potter" Saludó cortésmente un apuesto joven vestido de blanco y con un gorro alargado "Soy el chef Joseph Van Steph" Sonrió encantador y le ofreció una mano a Harry que aceptó aún impactado "Su esposa me contrató"

"Lo he notado, gracias" Forzó una sonrisa y le echó una mirada a la pelirroja de incomprensión "Querida… ¿podemos hablar?"

"Oh chocolatito, fíjate que no puedo" Sonrió y salió de la cocina. Harry la siguió bastante molesto.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer?"

"Unos asuntitos sin importancia"

"Pues si son tan banales, podrías dedicarme unos minutos"

"Chocolatito, no me atosigues, sabes que me gusta mi espacio. Además son asuntos del trabajo"

"…Corazón de Bruja puede sobrevivir diez minutos sin ti"

"¡Soy el corazón de Corazón de Bruja no puede…! Espera" Se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Harry casi choque con ella, y sacó una libreta rosa con un unicornio en la portada y una pluma también rosa con peluche en la punta "Que buen eslogan para nuestras lectoras, ustedes son el corazón de Corazón de Bruja" Saltó soltando varios chirridos de felicidad y besó a Harry rápidamente "¡Siempre me ayudas con esas cosas!"

"Bueno… ya que te ayudé, podrías escucharme"

"No chocolatito. Respeta mis decisiones, yo no me meto cuando el departamento de Aurores te mandan a misiones tan largas como de la que acabas de regresar, así que no me presiones" Harry se quedó sin palabras. Prefería no meterse en ese tema por miedo a que saliera contraproducente. Puso gesto de pocos amigos, y deseó estar con Hermione, sin embargo, una idea llevó a otra y recordó que iba a ser padre…

"Un bebé" Susurró, y para su desdicha, la pelirroja que estaba a punto de salir del departamento, con su hermoso bolso de cuero, se giró de lleno para verlo con amenaza.

"¿De eso quieres hablarme, chocolatito?" El moreno pudo percatarse casi sin dificultad que el mote lo había pronunciado siseante y casi ponzoñosamente "¿Volvemos al tema que decidimos haber dejado por _TERMINADO_?"

Sin poder controlarse, Harry sintió como un enojo pasado volvía a su corazón.

"No decidimos, TÚ decidiste"

"Es lo mismo"

"Claro que no"

"Aún así, espero que no quieras intentar convencerme nuevamente de tener hijos. Sabes que te amo, pero no pienso arruinar mi vida con bebés"

"Eres muy cruel al usar el término _arruinar_ al referirte a lo que podrían ser nuestros hijos" Harry involuntariamente tuvo un escalofrío.

"¡Qué va!" Chistó sacando de su bolsa un labial y pasándoselo de manera acelerada "Tal vez no sea muy buena ama de casa, chocolatito, pero si de algo puedo presumir es de que te conozco bastante, y tengo un… presentimiento de que teniendo hijos conmigo no serías muy feliz, solo que a veces te vienen tus dudas, y es comprensible, pero créeme que un día me lo vas a agradecer. Adiós" Y salió.

Ciertamente, su esposa había tenido mucha razón, y eso le dio una punzada de pánico. ¿Acaso ella sabría sobre…? No… imposible. Sin embargo, notó algo que prácticamente jamás había sucedido en la historia. Su esposa había dejado su bolso.

"Debió olvidarlo al sacar el labial…"

Lo observó con curiosidad casi enfermiza. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrió, sorprendido vio bastantes cachivaches rosas y un par de extrabolsillos. Sacó una a una las cosas, plumas, credenciales, aretes, un espejo, pañuelos y…

"¡OH POR MERLIN!"

En su sorpresa dejó caer una cajita alargada y blanca, aún envuelta en el plástico con su código de barras que demostraba que acababa de ser comprada. Desesperado la tomó, sintió sus manos temblorosas y un ataque al corazón, giró la cajita para comprobar sus terribles sospechas, y ahí estaba, el nombre del producto con letras rosas y estilizadas.

_Prueba de Embarazo_

"¡No, no, no, no!"

Sonó el timbre y Harry metió todo a la bolsa nuevamente. Trató de tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta.

"¡Hijo querido, ya estás de regreso!" Recibió el brutal y cariñoso abrazo de su suegra.

"Molly yo…"

"Claro, claro… quería venir a hablar con ustedes, porque no saben de la que me enteré" Comentó bastante entusiasta, entrando hacia la cocina y echando un grito cuando se encontró a Joseph "¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI HIJA HAYA VUELTO A DESOBLIGARSE DE SUS QUEHACERES DOMESTICOS!"

"Bueno… es solo un cocinero, no afecta en nada" Sonrió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Chef" Corrigió Joseph mirándolo con disgusto.

"Eso dije…" Farfulló girando los ojos. Molly le echaba un vistazo a la salsa de tomate "¿De qué se ha enterado?"

"Oh bueno, no es muy confiable la noticia querido, pero ya sabes que en cuanto se refiere a los salvadores del mundo mágico, nada puede ocultarse"

"¿Salvadores?... supongo que si no es sobre mí, entonces es sobre…"

"Hermione, claro está" Sonrió encantada la pelirroja preparándose un buen café "¿Quieres una taza, querido?"

"Eh… no, gracias" Negó a punto del colapso al sentir la curiosidad sobre él.

"Bueno, pero siéntate, después de todo, yo casi me caigo al escuchar la noticia"

"Sí" Obedeció al instante, comenzando a tamborilear en la barra con los dedos.

"Oh vaya, siempre he dicho que si tuvieran una cocina mas amplia podrían poner una bonita mesa para estas situaciones que no son nada formales,… y un jardín estaría bien. En fin, en realidad nunca entendí cómo viven en este departamento, sobre todo cuando tuviste la oportunidad de vivir en el Valle de Godric,… aun que, ahora que lo pienso, le servirá mucho más a Hermione a partir de ahora"

"¿Cómo, por qué?"

"Bueno, pues ¿Recuerdas a la novia de Fred? Megan, resulta que es ahijada de un buen doctor de San Mungo, que es primo del director de la sala de Mediginecología, que hace un par de días ha tenido que revisar todo el papeleo de los casos y ya sabes todo eso¡cuando llegó al nombre de Hermione! Por supuesto el ginecólogo de Hermione fue de lo más profesional al no revelar la noticia al público, peo el director no pudo evitar echarle un ojo y… ¡Está embarazada!"

"…oh…"

"¿CÓMO QUE _OH_?" Chilló Molly a punto de reír "Bueno, esperaba algo más… emotivo, después de todo, es tu mejor amiga"

…_mejor amiga_

"Claro… es que es… sorprendente"

"Obviamente, entonces vino Fred en cuanto pudo y nos lo platicó" Sonrió encantada y apuró de su café "Mi pequeña le hubiera gustado saberlo pronto también, aunque claro, Arthur y yo estábamos pensando en irle organizando una fiesta, para que POR FIN lleve a Michael para conocerlo, ya que es muy lógico, que, después de siete años de salir con él, pues… sea el padre. No me espero otra cosa de Hermione, no es de las chicas que mantienen una aventurilla o algo así" Suspiró y Harry sintió nauseas de pronto "Pero George opinó que dejáramos que ella misma nos informe acerca del bebé, después de todo, pues puede que sea un rumor solamente"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"

"Sí…, y bueno, Ronald no lo tomó muy bien, ya lo conoces, a veces pienso que sigue enamorado de ella, pero después de que no funcionó… ni se volvió a tocar el tema"

"Es normal, la ve como su hermanita…"

"Lo mismo te debe pasar, pero entiendan que ya es una mujer hecha y derecha" Sonrió sonrojándose levemente "Oh estoy tan emocionada, Hermione también es como una hija para mí, y me dará un nieto más a la familia, oh que ternura, yo espero lo mismo ya pronto de ti y mi pequeña ¿de acuerdo?"

"…eh… por… por supuesto" Sonrió tímidamente y la observó levantarse.

"Bueno, solo venía a comentarlo, me voy porque tengo que hacer la comida para Arthur, no se te olvide decírselo a mi pequeña ¿bien?"

"No se preocupe" Sonrió abrazándola y viéndola alejarse por el pasillo, sin embargo se mostró preocupado cuando su suegra se giró levemente para observarlo con cuidado.

"He notado, que con los años… mi hija y tú han evolucionado y cambiado su relación, cariño, y los conozco lo suficiente para saber que están pasando por un momento delicado, pero quiero que sepas que no puedo estar más tranquila con que seas un hombre tan _justo_ y tan _leal_ con ella, y sé que pase lo que pase, conseguirán arreglarlo"

Y al final salió del departamento.

Harry bajó la mirada, sintiéndose peor que una cucaracha.

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_


	3. Es Hora

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE!

* * *

**

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

"…No, quiero decir sí,… bueno es que…, pero…., de acuerdo, si tanto insistes Molly,… sí, prometo que veré que puedo hacer,… ¡lo juro!" Colgó recordándose mentalmente que había sido una idiotez regalarle un teléfono a la Weasley. Se giró y chocó con su imagen en el espejo.

No notaba nada diferente en ella. Ni siquiera los ojos brillantes que muchos alegaban que poseían las embarazadas.

De pronto la voz de Molly resonó en su cabeza…

_¡Sabemos que estás embarazada! Merlín Hermione ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?_

_Iremos a cenar el sábado, supongo que estará Michael, como él es el padre…_

"Michael… ¿De dónde rayos saco a un Michael para el sábado?"

"¿Para qué quieres un Michael?"

"¡Harry me espantaste!" Saltó la castaña mirando al moreno con cariño.

"Perdón, aún así siempre te das cuenta cuando llego"

"Lo sé, es que acaba de hablar Molly…"

"¿Ya sabe usar el teléfono?"

"¡Eso es lo de menos, Harry!" Chistó mirándolo con premura "¡Sabe que estoy embarazada! Y eso no es lo peor… ¡Quiere cenar conmigo y con _Michael_!"

"Oh… para eso es el Michael…"

"¡Harry esto es serio!"

"¡Es en serio!"

"Tranquila, diré que tengo que ir a una misión, y me transformaré en otro hombre, actuaremos una noche y ya"

"¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO TAN CRUEL?" Chilló con rabia, caminó hacia la sala y se aventó al sillón. Harry la siguió sin comprender nada.

"¿De qué hablas, amor?"

"¿De qué hablo?" Bufó con sarcasmo "¡HABLO DE QUE YA ESTOY HARTA DE FINGIR HARRY! NO SOLO ES UNA NOCHE, ES TODA NUESTRA VIDA"

"Deja de gritar, no es bueno que te estreses de esa manera en tu estado"

"No,… tienes razón, pero entiéndeme¿Cómo pretendes transformarte en otra persona? No se me hace justo esconder la imagen del padre de mi hijo"

"¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer, Hermione?"

"¡Decir la verdad!"

"¡Eso sería suicidio!"

"Pues será para ti, porque en lo personal, TÚ ME ESTÁS MATANDO"

"…eso fue hiriente"

"¿Hiriente?" Hermione comenzó a reír mientras varias lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos "Sí, la verdad es hiriente Harry. Es hora de que enfrentes las cosas. ¿Sabes algo? Yo puedo ir hasta el fin del mundo contigo, puedo sufrir y aguantar lo que TÚ quieras, porque puedo decidir sobre mi vida, sin embargo no puedo llevarme entre las piernas a nuestro hijo, no es justo que a ÉL lo tenga que esconder por tus cobardías, ya te lo dije. Es hora."

Harry se quedó de piedra, el momento que tanto había estado rogando porque no sucediera había llegado. Hermione le había puesto el ultimátum. Hermione, la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hijo, la que debió de haber sido su esposa…

¿Cuándo había dejado que su vida llegara a ese momento de incomprensión y estupidez?

¿Por qué no era feliz como siempre pensó que lo sería?

¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía aprovecharse de Hermione sin nunca enfrentar la realidad?

"Vete por favor" Pidió la castaña "No quiero verte, solo necesito estar un momento a solas"

"Mi vida yo…"

"NO me llames de esa forma" Sollozó y señaló la puerta "Vete"

"Hermione por favor, tengo que decirte algo importante sobre Gi-

"¡PROMETISTE NO MENCIONAR MÁS SU NOMBRE¡LO JURASTE HARRY POTTER! PERO COMO TODO LO QUE ME JURAS NO VALE NADA"

"…oh cielos"

"¡SOLO ESO SABES DECIR! LAAAARGATE NO QUIERO SABER DE TI NADA POR HOY"

Harry miró a Hermione con mucho dolor, no sabía qué decirle. En realidad no había nada que pudiera decirle para calmar su dolor, solo una frase y no pensaba decirla, no pensaba decir _"Me divorcio, le diré al mundo entero que eres a la que amo, y tendremos la familia que queremos y que te mereces"_… no, jamás, no perdería a los Weasley, no perdería todo lo que ha ganado el tiempo.

"…te dejo aquí un sobre que mandó el medimago, estaba en el buzón, hasta luego."

Cerró la puerta al salir, sin saber que encerraba las últimas esperanzas de Hermione en él.

Ella desesperada azotó varias cosas, tomó el sobre y desgarrando la esquina superior sacó la carta que le cambió la vida nuevamente.

_Disculpe, tuvimos un error…_

…_los nombres de varios pacientes…_

…_su nombre se cambió con el de Ginebra Potter…_

…_le pedimos las más sinceras disculpas…_

…_no está embarazada…_

…_San Mungo._


	4. Lágrimas

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE!

* * *

**

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Harry casi se cae del susto.

"Cielos, _querida_, no creí que siguieras despierta"

"Pues no creas, _amor_" La pelirroja prendió la lámpara de la sala, dejándose iluminar en su bata negra "Te he estado esperando, todo el día"

"Eso es mucho, de hecho, casi nunca me esperas"

"No quise ofenderte. De cualquier forma, aquí estoy, esperando a mi marido" Sonrió y se levantó "Mi madre me interceptó en el trabajo, estaba muy feliz…"

"¿No me digas?" Se desentendió el moreno sacándose la corbata "¡Uff! Hace calor ¿no crees?"

"No"

"…de acuerdo"

"Como decía, parece ser que _alguien _me robó MI momento"

"¿Cuál momento?"

"Harry, siempre he pensando que nuestro matrimonio no es bueno,… por no decir pésimo. Sin embargo, pese a nuestra falta total de comunicación y cariño, creo lo que nos ha salvado por tanto tiempo ah sido el muy buen sexo. Sexo en la ducha, sexo en la cama, sexo en la cocina, sexo en este mismo sillón, sexo en el estudio, y el que más me gusta: sexo en el balcón"

"_Que bueno que Hermione no escuchó eso…_" Harry se sonrojó y asintió con pesadez.

"Y después de todos esos grandes momentos, tu siempre me decías lo mismo: quiero tener hijos. Los primeros cuatro años me molestabas diariamente con eso, hasta que un día peleamos, no regresaste y al siguiente día… no me lo volviste a pedir. Fue curioso ¿no lo crees?"

"Solo pensé toda esa noche que no debía de molestarte con eso,… que podía afectar nuestro matrimonio"

"Claro, sí, sí, lo que digas" Sonrió con cierto toque de maldad "Fue muy considerado de tu parte. Por esa razón y otras más, me decidí a que te merecías más de lo que te doy"

"_¡QUIERE EL DIVORCIO¡OH SI!"_

"Por eso deje los hechizos anticonceptivos desde hace dos meses"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡Sabía que te emocionaría tanto!" Lo abrazó mientras besaba su mejilla "¡Vamos a ser papás!" Festejó.

"¿quieres… de-decir que tú y-ya s-estas embarazada?"

"Sí, amor"

"_¡ESTO ES UNA IDIOTEZ!"_

"Bueno, ya que te lo dije me iré a dormir. Espero que después de esta noticia comprendas que es _obligatorio_ que dejes esas misiones que te sacan de la casa tanto tiempo, así que buenas noches amorcito" Lo besó y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de llegar se giró risueña "¡Olvidé decirte! Todos ya saben que tendremos un bebé, así que no te molestes en repartir la noticia. Y el embarazo de Hermione y Michael es solo un rumor, no hay tal"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Lo que escuchaste, me dijo mamá, al parecer San Mungo cometió un error" Se encogió de hombros "Mañana iremos a cenar, iremos todos para celebrar a nuestro bebé. Me tomé la libertad de invitar a Michael y Hermione. Dulces sueños, hasta mañana"

"…adiós"

La miró alejarse completamente perplejo, no podía creer los giros que estaba teniendo en su vida de unos días para acá. Tal vez el "embarazo" de Hermione había sido lo que faltaba para que él tuviera que haber decidido a dar el paso. Tal vez el embarazo real de su esposa era una burla del destino para recordarle que ya no podía escapar de donde él mismo se metió. Tal vez la cena de mañana decidiría todo, ya que se probaría que no existe Michael, que Hermione y él se amaban, que nada era como parecía.

Se sintió mareado de tan solo pensarlo. En caso de que se supiera la verdad… ya no podría dejar a su mujer con un hijo de por medio¡sería injusto!

Eso o él seguía poniendo excusas…

Al día siguiente Harry salía de la oficina de Aurores tras anunciar sus vacaciones, orden de su esposa. Miraba paulatinamente su reloj, rogando porque la noche no llegara. Ron se la pasaba hablando de la mujer a la que iba a presentar esa noche, diciendo que sería una gran sorpresa, provocando en su mejor amigo un colapso de desesperación, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con su mejor amiga.

"¡Hermione!" Chistaron ambos.

"¡Ron, Harry, se aprendieron mi nombre!" Ironizó cruzándose de brazos "Vaya muchachos, se ven muy bien, se nota que se quieren lucir _ambos_ esta noche¿saben? Yo también tengo una noticia"

"Oh Hermione, estoy seguro que será buena, pero creo que ya te enteraste de lo mejor de la noche¡vamos a ser tíos!"

Harry sintió un paro cardiaco.

"¡Claro que ya me enteré Ron! La mismísima madre me llamó para decírmelo"

"Así es mi hermanita. Aunque opino que se tardaron eh Harry"

"Jo, si Harry, nos hicieron esperar mucho" Sonrió Hermione "Muy bien, pues nos veremos después. Al parecer será una noche llena de sorpresas"

A Harry le sonó a amenaza.

"¿A qué crees que se refiera Hermione, Ron?"

"No lo sé, quizás sea por los boletos de avión que compró"

"¿Boletos de avión?"

"A mí también me sonó raro. Suponiendo que somos magos¡ja¿Quién rayos necesita un aparatejo muggle?"

"No, no, no me refería a eso, sino a… a… ¿A dónde?"

"Quién sabe, espera a la noche y nos lo dirá, además qué importa, es Hermione, nos ama, la amamos, somos mejores amigos, no importa donde estemos siempre juntos ¿no?... ¿Harry?"

"Claro… siempre mejores amigos…"

"¡El trío dorado!"

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír, palmeó la espalda del moreno y se alejó sin prisa. Harry no lo notó, pero varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Fueron cinco…

…Por él

…Por su esposa

…Por Hermione

…Por su próximo hijo

…Por la gente que decepcionaría esa misma noche


	5. No juegues con quien amas y amabas

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE! **

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

* * *

Harry miró su reloj, sintió su corazón hacerse polvo.

"Ya casi estoy lista _cariño_, no desesperes" Escuchó a su esposa gritarle desde el cuarto, y él simplemente se revolvió el cabello.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Un mal presentimiento le avisaba que estaba a punto de perder el juego, que él estaba en jaque, que los peones caerían pronto, y que no habría revancha.

Todo o nada.

"¡Estoy lista!" Chilló su mujer saliendo del cuarto. Harry la miró horrorizado.

"No… ¿No crees que es muy pronto para…?"

Señaló la bonita blusa de su esposa, rosa pálido con un moño debajo de los senos, insinuando aun más la soltura de la tela siguiente. Era una blusa para embarazadas de aproximadamente 4 o 5 meses.

"Claro que no" Sonrió triunfal.

"Pero… ni se te nota el embarazo" Sintió su lengua escocer cuando dijo la última palabra.

"Que lindo de tu parte que me digas que sigo viéndome delgada" Le dio un corto beso en los labios y tomó su bolso "Estamos un poco retrazados, hay que apurarnos"

"No hay prisa"

"¡Claro que la hay!" Gruñó "Es una noche demasiado importante"

"Lo que digas…" Suspiró y tomó su varita "…marchémonos"

_¡POP!_

Justo como pensó, Hermione ya se encontraba en la gran mesa, leyendo algo mientras esperaba al resto.

"¡Mione! Corazón, que bien te ves" Sonrió la pelirroja abrazándola con ganas. Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió con cortesía.

"Buenas noches" Saludó Harry mirándola con anhelo, sin embargo, tampoco recibió ni una mirada.

"¡Bebé, qué bien te ves con una blusa así!" Sollozó Molly llegando con Arthur, ambos padres abrazando a su hija menor.

"¡Harry, tú también te ves muy bien! Seguro estás demasiado feliz con la noticia ¿no?"

"Claro, Arthur, digamos que me cayó de sorpresa…"

"¡Obvio! Yo creí que no querían tener hijos" Comentó Hermione después de saludar a la pareja recién llegada.

Los Potter la miraron con asombro.

"¡Todos lo creíamos! Pero por suerte no fue así" Agregó Ron llegando de último, de la mano de una joven mujer rubia y de ojos azules.

"Hermano, trajiste invitada" Señaló la Weasley, y Ron sonrió ampliamente.

"Por supuesto, aunque ya todos la conocen, Luna Lovegood"

"Hola" Sonrió la rubia y todos la miraron desencajados. Se veía muy seria y tranquila, nada que ver con la jovencita de antes.

"Bueno, pues ya todos reunidos…" Dijo Ron, pero Hermione se levantó de pronto.

"Oh no, aún falta Michael" Intervino la castaña. Harry la miró impactado, no entendiendo nada. De pronto llegó _Michael_.

"Un gusto, disculpen la tardanza. Un dragón herido se me atravesó antes de venir"

La sonrisa espectacular cegó a todos momentáneamente, sin embargo, cuando recuperaron la vista casi se desmayan al ver a un rubio ilegalmente guapo, alto, fornido, parecía gentil y maravillosamente viril.

"…no jodas" Masculló Harry con lo poco que le quedaba de voz. Michael tomó a Hermione por la cintura, y como si fuera una muñequita peso pluma, la alzó 20 centímetros para besarla en los labios con ferocidad. Harry Potter tuvo una arcada de puro odio.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el tal Michael mantuvo a todos absolutamente concentrados en sus aventuras laborales. Ron no podía creer que el rubio era un abnegado doctor que salvaba animales mágicos en extinción y donaba millones de galeones mensuales a diferentes causas de caridad o apoyo. Vivía en la casa de Godric con Hermione, pero la mayor parte del año se la pasaba en una choza a la mitad del Amazonas defendiendo sus ideales.

"…y cada vez que una hermoso ser mágico me mira a los ojos sin miedo, y con nuevas esperanzas para su vida, pienso que no hay mejor recompensa que ésa. Creo que el único defecto de mi caritativa y benefactora vida, es que no puedo pasar cada segundo con la mujer que amo" Y tomó la mano de Hermione que sonrió de inmediato "Sin embargo yo sé que ella tiene su vida hecha aquí, así como yo también en las selvas. Aún así, nuestro amor es tan omnipotente que no importa que nos separen distancias enormes, nosotros pensamos en el otro casa instante, cada segundo"

Las miradas de Hermione y Michael se encontraron y se miraron durante largos segundos. Alrededor de ellos la mesa entera estaba paralizada y con las bocas levemente abiertas. Ron tenía el tenedor suspendido en el aire, y Luna no hacía más que suspirar, mientras que Molly casi estallaba en llanto, junto con Harry pero por otros motivos.

"¡Oh Michael! Tú debes saber que Hermione es como otra hija para mí, y te quiero decir, de todo corazón que… ¡Tú también eres bienvenido a los Weasley!" Sollozó Molly alzándose y abrazándolo. Michael le devolvió el abrazo como si el alma se le fuera en ello y luego la miró a los ojos con seriedad innata.

"No tiene idea de cómo sus dulces palabras acaban de envolver a mi corazón con un manto de cariño fraternal y espiritual" Suspiró Michael, Harry giró los ojos "Mi familia entera murió azotada por una cruel intervención de la naturaleza, cuando yo solo tenía 4 años, y durante años he querido llenar ese vacío, a pese de que Hermione es mi vida entera, ella sabe que siempre busco una familia como la de ustedes: justa, amable, honesta y llena de amor. Muchas gracias, Molly" Y Arthur comenzó a llorar emocionado.

"…no puede ser real" Susurró la señora Potter, su marido asintió con hastío "¡Hermione, querida, estoy tan feliz por ti!" Sonrió hipócrita, y la castaña asintió.

"Gracias, pero bueno, no estamos aquí por Michael y yo, sino por la gran noticia de los Potter, ¡es tan maravilloso su embarazo!" Opinó Granger llevándose una papa a los labios. Una inocente manchita de crema quedó en su mejilla, y antes de que Harry reaccionara, Michael sacó un pañuelo y la limpió con suavidad.

"Oh sí" Sonrió la futura madre "Creo que es lo que hacía falta para revivir el amor de nuestro matrimonio"

"Pero qué dices hermanita" Chistó Ron "¿Revivir? Su amor jamás ha muerto, sigue tan grande como cuando se casaron, ¡se nota a primera vista!"

Luna estalló en carcajadas, todos la miraron como si acabara de desmentir algo que llevaban tratando de ocultar desde años.

"Oh, lo siento" Se disculpó la rubia "Es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso" Se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Ron.

Hubo un silencio muy prologado en la cena. No sabían cómo romper ese momento tan incómodo, hasta que Hermione tomó su copa de vino y carraspeó levente.

"Quiero proponer un brindis" Expuso alzando su copa "Es un brindis especial, debido a que tiene más de una razón de ser. La primera razón, obviamente es por los Potter y su futuro hijo, que esperamos todos que los haga inmensamente felices y que les recuerde a diario que tienen un motivo excesivamente sólido por el cual jamás deberán separarse o deshacer los lazos que los unen, salud por eso"

"Salud" Respondió el resto. Harry sintió que le avisaron que acababa de morirse en vida.

"El segundo motivo, es por la nueva pareja aquí presente: Ron y Luna. Es una sorpresa muy agradable, de algún modo sabíamos que iban a terminar juntos, solo que se tardaron más de lo que hubiésemos deseado" Guiñó un ojo a Luna, y Ron recordó los nervios que durante dos años impidieron declarársele a Lovegood.

"¡Salud!"

"Y por último, pese a no ser tan importante" Suspiró la castaña tomando la mano de Michael "Quiero avisarles a todos que me voy"

"¿Te vas?" Chistó Harry sintiéndose mareado "¿De… vacaciones?"

"No" Cerró los ojos para no mirarlo, y acto seguido miró a Michael "Me voy a Kenya Nairobi, en África, a vivir. Michael y yo ya no queremos estar separados, y he decidido seguirlo a ayudar a cientos de animales y personas que sufren en África, nos concentraremos en Nairobi como base, pero seguiremos viajando por todo el continente"

…Silencio…

"¡Amor mío!" Gritó Michael mirándola impactado "¡No me lo habías comentado!" Sonrió deslumbrando a todos y volvió a besar a Hermione, inclinándola hacia atrás en una pose de película.

"¡QUE MARAVILLA!" Aplaudió la pelirroja menor "¡Eso si es amor!"

"Bueno sí,… felicidades, supongo" Dijo Ron estrechando la mano de Michael.

Harry miraba todo sin entender nada. Cerró los ojos para tratar de analizar todo lo que había dicho Hermione, y sintió una furia que jamás en su corazón. Azotó los puños en la mesa provocando la caída de su copa y una gran mancha morada en el mantel.

"No te puedes ir" Detuvo Harry.

"¿De qué hablas?" Inquirió Michael mirándolo con cuidado. Ron tosió un par de veces.

"Bueno… a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea" Opinó "Hermione, eres como nuestra hermana mayor, siempre nos has ayudado y apoyado, no sé qué haríamos sin ti" Sonrió el pelirrojo abrazándola "Pero, si es tu decisión… solo quiero que sepas que te vamos a extrañar muchísimo, y que nos dejas en buenas manos, Luna y mi hermana podrán con nosotros" Rió y Hermione le besó la mejilla.

"Gracias Ron"

"No me refería a eso" Interrumpió Harry nuevamente. Sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por la presión, y su mirada se había oscurecido.

"Harry es más pesado que yo, pero NO tendremos problemas…" continuó Ron lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo, pero Harry no pudo más.

"¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO CARAJO!" Se puso de pie y miró a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

"…Harry" Susurró Hermione tomando el brazo de Michael.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?"

"Harry, cariño ¿Qué te sucede?" Intervino Molly con preocupación. Su hija miraba a Potter con furia contenida.

"¿Hacerte qué, Harry?" Respondió la castaña mirándolo con dolor "Cada quién sigue su vida: Ron y Luna, tú con tu esposa y su próximo hijo, y yo con Michael"

"¡NO!" Chilló él desesperado. Arthur se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Vamos, ella no se va a ir para siempre, probablemente venga a vernos de vez en cuando" Sonrió dándole ánimos, pero su yerno no escuchaba.

"Creo que he sufrido suficiente humillación" Dijo claramente la pelirroja, dejando su servilleta en el plato. Todos la miraron.

"¿De qué hablas, hija?" Molly seguía sin entender nada, y como si hubiera sido una revelación, Luna soltó un gritito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¡No me digan que ustedes…!" Señaló a Harry y Hermione, y lanzó otro gritito.

"¿Qué?" Chilló Ron desesperado.

"¿No te das cuenta, hermanito?" Siseó tomando a su marido de la manga de la camisa "¡Harry tenme mínimo un poco de respeto enfrente de mis padres, por favor!"

"¡No te he faltado al respeto!"

"¡ME HAS FALTADO AL RESPETO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, NO CREAS QUE SOY ESTUPIDA Y NO ME HE DADO CUENTA!"

"Merlín, por favor dejen de gritar" Suplicó Molly. Luna miró a la pareja con tristeza.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Susurró Ron, temiendo la respuesta.

"¡Está pasando lo que tiene que pasar!" Chilló la Potter con lágrimas en los ojos "Nos hemos hecho occisos durante años, y esto no puede seguir así. Hermione ojala te vaya bien en tus viajes, espero seas muy feliz con _Michael_" Enfatizó el nombre señalando su poca creencia en él "Y tú, Harry Potter te suplico dejes de hacer escenitas de este tipo, _ella_ es _solo_ tu _mejor amiga_, y tiene que seguir con su vida como tú con la tuya"

"Querida pero ¿A qué te refieres?" Murmuró Molly "¿A qué se han hecho occisos, qué está sucediendo?!

"¡NADA!" Silenció Michael dejándolos con la palabra en la boca al resto "No hay nada más qué discutir" Tomó el abrigo de su novia y se lo colocó, se despidió educadamente de Molly y Arthur, le lanzó una mirada de amenaza a Luna "Buenas noches, gracias por la cena y mucho gusto. Hermione y yo nos iremos mañana en la tarde, si se quieren despedir serán bienvenidos en _nuestra_ casa" Y ambos desaparecieron.

"Ron, encárgate de mamá y papá" Pidió su hermana tomando su bolso "Harry y yo tenemos que hablar a solas"

El pelirrojo asintió y luego de unos segundos los Weasley desaparecieron junto con Luna.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Gimió Harry cayendo en la silla, sintiéndose abandonado y despechado.

"¿Qué me pasa, Harry?" La pelirroja rió con sarcasmo y furia "Te voy a decir qué me pasa, y para hacértelo más sencillo te lo voy a decir por orden cronológico…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No interrumpas. Me enamoré de ti al verte por primera vez en mi casa, supe que eras el amor de mi vida cuando me salvaste del diario, quedé prendida de ti al verte en túnica de gala, sentí morirme cuando participaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, nunca fui más feliz que cuando regresaste con vida de matar a Voldemort, y mi vida se realizó cuando nos casamos" Lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, Harry la miró sorprendido, su esposa hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, siempre se mostraba fuerte y frívola "Sin embargo, con el tiempo _algo_ cambió… tú te diste cuenta que no me amabas como creías, o no sé si fue incluso antes de la boda, pero pese a eso seguiste conmigo, tú sabías que yo sí te amaba Harry. Eras mi vida. Y tú te sentiste en deuda con mi familia" Un sollozo se escapó y Harry no podía creer que ella supiera todo "Luego, me traicionaste,… ¡Merlín! En vez de hablar con la verdad… de enfrentar las cosas,… me engañaste, y no solo eso, sino que ABUSASTE del amor que te profesaba MI MEJOR AMIGA para hacer tu vida más o menos soportable. ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE HERMIONE ERA TU AMANTE!"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Cielos, Harry, no soy tonta" Negó con la cabeza con desesperación "Ella ya nunca me pudo volver a ver a los ojos, nunca permanecía conmigo a solas, su consciencia no dejó que siguiera nuestra amistad, y TÚ NO TUVISTE NI TANTITA VERGÜENZA ¡y seguiste con un matrimonio! No solo destrozaste dos amigas, sino te destrozaste a ti como hombre. Yo te amaba tanto, decidí ignorarlo, hacerme la desentendida, me volví amargada y frívola, siempre que regresabas de hacerle el amor, iba y me compraba unos zapatos carísimos, o cuando hablabas de ella entre sueños y murmurabas su nombre entre gemidos ahogados ¡yo me volvía loca! Hice todo para llamar tu atención, me corté el cabello, gasté tu dinero, renté un departamento que necesitaba mucho cariño para brillar y me obsesioné con tu cobardía. Pero nada funcionó, y poco a poco dejé de amarte. Contra eso observé como tu amor por ella crecía más y más, y nacía una aversión por mí espantosa"

"…yo…"

"¡TÚ NADA!" Interrumpió empujándolo "Hasta que por fin, me di cuenta de una forma que ni tú ni Hermione podrían resistir más su mentira. Soy medimaga de San Mungo, y cuando Hermione llegó un día a hacerse un chequeo general supe lo que tenía que hacer, YO mandé una carta diciéndole a Hermione que estaba embarazada"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Necesitaba que supiera lo que era la simple idea de tener un embarazo"

"Pero… ¿Para qué?"

"Para que cuando se enterara de mi verdadero embarazo decidiera dejarte"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo que escuchas Harry. Siempre supe que con tu increíble cobardía jamás te decidirías entre alguna de las dos, y que si por ti fuera mantendrías una doble vida para siempre, así que obligué que ella se diera cuenta de lo basura que eres" Escupió Con odio "No culpo a Hermione, sinceramente creo que te aprovechaste de su amor para hacer con ella lo que quisieras, pero ella es demasiado buena, yo no, y hoy te he destrozado, _amor_, hoy logré lo que quería…"

"No puede ser…"

"Sí. Logré que Hermione se marchara por su cuenta y sin ánimos de que si tú y yo terminásemos se juntase contigo. No serán la feliz pareja Harry, ella no se merece alguien como tú, y la verdad… yo tampoco. No sé quién demonios es ese tal Michael ni de dónde lo sacó, pero convino a mis planes. Así que por gallina te has quedado sin nada. Nunca te metas con una mujer despechada Potter, y si lo haces... procura ser más inteligente para no sufrir las consecuencias"

Sonrió y se levantó, sacó una hoja de su bolsa y se la entregó a Harry, acto seguido se marchó.

Potter no lo podía creer.

Por inercia más que por curiosidad miró la hoja, y soltó un gemido al ver el título…

_**Requerimiento de Divorcio**_

* * *

**Notas Autora: **No todo es lo que parece, ¿cierto? Gracias por leerme, hasta pronto.


	6. Secretos que Matan

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE! **

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

* * *

"…los declaro, marido y mujer" Terminó el ministro y toda la concurrencia estalló en aplausos.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo besar a su esposa.

La boda de Luna y Ron trajo consigo más de un inesperado evento.

Danielle era la réplica perfecta y absoluta de su madre. Una pelirroja más en la familia. Harry la adoraba, por supuesto era su primogénita y parecía ser la única heredera de la riqueza Potter, debido a que Harry no daba muestras de seguir su camino tal y como Ginny. La custodia del bebé era casi en su totalidad de la madre, solo los fines de semana Harry podía ver a su hija. El divorcio le había quitado el 75 de sus bienes materiales, y le había sumado una pensión a la renombrada Weasley.

Su pelirroja exesposa se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él después de dos años sin verse, y al parecer ella se encontraba bastante repuesta, del brazo de Draco Malfoy sonriendo y abrazando a su cuñada. Por supuesto, Danielle, con un año y medio de edad no se separaba ni un instante de las faldas de su madre, y de vez en cuando le enviaba sonrisas a su padre.

Junto con este evento (que todo mundo trataba de ignorar para alivianar el ambiente), vino la propuesta de matrimonio de Malfoy a Ginny (justo después del brindis), que inevitablemente acarreó un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Harry y Draco, cuando el Slytherin anunció querer darle su apellido a la hija de su prometida.

Nadie entendió muy bien esta muestra de _paternidad_ por parte del rubio, después de todo: "Uno nace con el apellido Malfoy, no se lo regalan", como bien había dicho Draco un par de veces.

Tratando de no romper el romántico evento matrimonial de Weasley y Lovegood, se dejó el tema de lado.

La fiesta siguió tranquila y llegó el momento del pastel.

Pero ciertamente, la gente esperaba ansiosa el evento final del día.

El regreso de Hermione Granger.

Como dama de honor no podía faltar. Claro está que avisó su retardo debido a su extenuante trabajo en la sabana africana. Así que probablemente llegaría al atardecer, _entre azul y buenas noches_-escribió en la contestación del pergamino enviado para la invitación.

Y justo cuando el hermoso reloj dorado de la recepción dio las 6 campanadas de la tarde, un _POP _silenció a todos.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Ron sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su amiga, sin embargo al ver a su pequeño acompañante, su sonrisa se volvió una mueca torcida.

La mujer de extensos rizos acanelados, vestida por una falda multicolor cocida a mano, una blusa llena de lentejuelas, pulseras gruesas de oro, madera y una que parecía de hueso, con un hermoso collar de brillantes colmillos, larguísimos aretes de piedras ambarinas, una cinta tejida en la cabeza y precioso bronceado le devolvió la sonrisa al pelirrojo, notando con claridad el motivo de su sorpresa.

Entre sus brazos llevaba un niño de aproximadamente 2 años de edad, su piel bronceada obviaba su estadía en África, y sus ropas folclóricas como las de su madre lo hacían ver más pequeño de tamaño. Su cabello era rizado y largo, y poseía unos hermosos ojos azules.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir "Hermione tiene un hijo" otro _POP_, y otro invitado a la boda apareció junto a Granger.

"Hermione, querida, te me adelantaste unos segundos" Sonrió Michael.

"¡Que alegría tenerlos aquí!"

Alegría no era exactamente lo que Harry estaba sintiendo.

Y tal como se imaginó, Michael y Hermione mantuvieron entretenidos a todos con la presentación del pequeño desconocido.

"Ewansiha es el nombre de mi hijo" Presentaba Hermione "Es un nombre africano que decidió ponerle la partera en cuanto miró sus ojos. Significa: Secretos que no se pueden comprar"

"¡Es divino, cariño!" Molly no podía estar más feliz con un nuevo bebé, y no dejaba de cargarlo y darle besos por todos sus cachetitos "Tiene tu cabello, ¡y los ojos de Michael!"

"Sí, la justa combinación de ambos" Respondió el rubio mirando a su hijo con tranquilidad.

"Pero Michael tiene los ojos azules" Comentó Luna miando fijamente a Ewansiha.

Todos guardaron silencio analizando las palabras sin aparente sentido de Luna. Más Ronald prefirió cambiar el tema riendo para aligerar el ambiente.

Harry se mantenía un poco apartado, mirando a Ewansiha con un dolor tan grande como si le estuvieran arrebatando un pedazo de su corazón. Él supuso que era debido a que la mujer que amaba tenía un hijo con otro hombre, y que probablemente Hermione había sentido lo mismo cuando sucedió lo de Danielle.

Ya no había ninguna forma de recuperar a Hermione. Ella jamás separaría a Ewansiha de Michael.

Le dio el último trago a su whiskey y miró al cielo. La noche llegaba al fin a la recepción de la boda, donde solo quedaban los más allegados amigos de los recién casados.

Harry amaba a Hermione, y quería encontrar la forma de que volviera a su lado.

"¡Hermione, cariño, por favor quédate unos días!" Suplicó Molly sin soltar a Ewansiha. La castaña miró dubitativa a su novio.

"Michael tiene que regresar a Nairobi mañana mismo" Explicó apenada.

"Amor mío, si tú deseas quedarte con Ewansiha unos días más, no me molesta" Sonrió Michael, y Molly dio por hecho la estadía de Hermione.

Harry vio su día brillar. ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

"…de acuerdo" Aceptó y todos sonrieron "Pero debo regresar a Nairobi por un par de cosas importantes. ¿Podrían cuidar a Ewan un rato?"

"¡Claro!" Gritó Ron encantado con el niño.

"Hermione ¿te das cuenta que nuestros hijos tienen la misma edad? Tal vez crezcan ¡y se enamoren!" Señaló Ginny sosteniendo a Danielle quien dormía profundamente.

"Tienes toda la razón, solo espero que Draco no lo tome a mal" Miró inquisitiva al rubio, y éste alzo las manos.

"Todo tranquilo, Granger, si _mí_ nena quiere casarse con Ewan, es su decisión"

"¿Tú nena?" Reiteró Harry, molesto de la desfachatez de Malfoy "Supongo que le das tu apellido por cortesía a Ginny, pero ¿aceptar que manche el nombre de tu familia al no casándose con un sangre pura?" Bufó el moreno, y la pelirroja mencionada soltó un chillido de indignación.

"Yo quiero más a Danielle de lo que tú mismo crees, Potter" Gruñó el rubio.

Hermione carraspeó tratando de eliminar una futura pelea.

"Entonces regresaré con Michael a Nairobi, a las 10:00PM en punto vuelvo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro Hermione, ya es hora de que Ewan pase tiempo con su abuela"

Y Hermione y Michael desaparecieron. Poco después Ron y Luna anunciaban que el crucero que tomarían estaba a punto de partir, por lo que se fueron tras despedirse de todos. Ginny y Draco parecían muy cansados, tomando a Danielle desaparecieron poco después.

Así solo quedaron Molly, Arthur y Harry.

Los Weasley se confiaban mucho de sus energías, pero la verdad era otra, y no aguantaron el ritmo de Ewan, por lo que quedaron dormidos en menos de media hora.

Harry así pues, quedó a cargo oficial de Ewan.

El bebé no dejaba de tomar sus lentes y reír tranquilamente. Harry sentía una muy buena corazonada con ese niño, parecía ser de tan puro corazón como la misma Hermione, y recreaba constantemente ruidos de animales como leones y elefantes.

Ewan había capturado el corazón de su niñero.

"¡Harry! Lo siento me quedé dormida" Sonrió Molly llegando con un biberón lleno de leche "Me imagino que Ewan debe tener hambre"

"¿Un biberón? Seguramente ya sabe tomar en vaso"

"No me importa. No tuve la oportunidad de darle biberón a Ewan, y lo haré" Rió gustosa la pelirroja. Potter giró los ojos divertido "Así que… Hermione ya es mamá" Comenzó Molly a hablar como si fuera a decir algo grave. Harry la miró con cuidado, sabía a dónde iba a esa conversación.

"Sí, mamá"

"Y Michael ya es papá" Continuó ella, dándole el biberón a Ewan que poco a poco quedaba dormido.

"Sí, papá"

Eso había dolido, y Molly lo supo.

"Es una criaturita tan hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Harry?"

"Por supuesto"

"Pero, creo que Michael no se ve muy estable, y verás, cuando una se hace madre…" Sonaba a explicación para un bebé "…le gusta encontrar algo seguro y estable…"

Oh sí, Molly Weasley quería hacer notar algunas cosas del pasado.

"…claro"

"Y cuando el padre de tu hijo no te lo puede ofrecer…, pues muchas mujeres buscan apoyo en otras _opciones_"

Una alarma mental estalló en Harry.

"¿Otras opciones?"

"Por supuesto" Sonrió de lado. Potter recordó esa sonrisa en su exesposa el día que le dijo que había dejado los hechizos anticonceptivos.

"¿Por qué me lo dice?"

"Pues creo que ya no es secreto su aventura de hace un par de años"

Harry recordó una frase que le hubiera gustado mucho poner en práctica justo en ese momento: ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

"Oh… sí, careció de discreción eso"

"Bueno, pues debo admitir Harry, que en un principio me sentí muy mal contigo" Aceptó "Pero con el tiempo, cuando vi que mi hija no sentía más rencor hacia ti y seguía con su vida, no pude más que tratar de olvidarlo. Fue un golpe duro, quiero decir, todos pusimos al diamante de la familia en tus manos, y tú… lo destrozaste hasta volverla carbón"

…que linda forma de decirlo.

"Yo lo siento mucho"

"Lo sé. No debió haber sido fácil para ti tampoco, algo debió impulsarte a eso" Suspiró "Lo mismo pienso de Hermione. Esas cosas y la verdad de los hechos solo los saben ustedes, y no me quiero meter. Pero espero que no te quieras aprovechar de Hermione nuevamente, y meterte en su vida para volverla loca. Ella ya tiene suficiente"

Harry bajó la mirada.

"No lo haré"

"Eso espero, realmente no creo que sea justo,… para nadie" Suspiró "Pero tal vez deberías intentar sanar corazones"

"¿Sanar?"

"Hermione y tú eran mejores amigos, hoy no son nada, y eso está muy mal. Ginny y Hermione se han carteado durante todo este tiempo, y han recuperado su amistad pese a todo. Tal vez Hermione y tú puedan igual"

"No lo sé. Yo aún… siento algo por ella"

"Eso es lo de menos" Negó suavemente "No dejen pasar la vida, muchachos, aún están a tiempo"

No sabía que le quería decir con todo eso, pero antes de que reaccionaran el reloj de la madriguera marcó las 10 de la noche en punto.

"Hermione no debe tardar"

Pasaron los minutos y Molly volvió a caer dormida con Ewan en brazos. Harry miraba constantemente el reloj, pensando en su conversación y que tal vez sí sería lo mejor hacerse a un lado y dejar en paz a Hermione y Ewan.

Cuando dieron las 11 Harry sintió que Hermione no llegaría. Ella jamás se retrazaba, a menos que fuera por una excelente razón.

"¡OH POR MERLIN!"

El grito de Molly casi derrumbó a la pobre madriguera. Arthur saltó del sillón, varita en mano, tan blanco como el papel buscando desesperado algún monstruo. Y Harry corrió hasta Molly para ver qué sucedía.

Pero la Weasley simplemente miraba a Ewan con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry quiso acercarse pero ella se lo impidió.

"Estoy cansada, me iré a dormir. Ewan duerme conmigo hoy" Sentenció abrazando al bebe contra su pecho, y subió desesperada las escaleras.

Potter nunca supo qué fue lo que atormentó a Molly esa noche, ni los siguientes años que la pelirroja iba perdiendo peso y ganando canas. La madre Weasley guardaba un secreto en sus labios tan grande que su vida se vino abajo.

Mientras que la vida de todos continuaba a su alrededor con velocidad desastrosa.

Harry decidió olvidar a Hermione, por un bien común, y tratar de educar a Danielle los fines de semana que podía verla.

Hermione se fue a vivir a Francia para una formación escolar más completa en Ewan, y decidió no pensar más en Harry.

Michael se quedó en África y terminó su contrato con Hermione. Decidió no volver a verla, por mucho dinero que le diera.

Ginny se casó con Draco y ambos decidieron llevarse a Molly y Arthur a vivir con ellos para cuidarlos.

Danielle adoptó el apellido Malfoy junto con su madre.

Ron y Luna tuvieron a las gemelas Melisa y Miranda. Ambos decidieron vivir en Francia.

Sin embargo, después de 5 años de separación, otro inesperado evento los reunió a todos.

Molly no soportó más el cargo de consciencia, y murió.

Así las familias Weasley, Malfoy, Granger y Potter, miraron a la delgada y demacrada Molly dormir eternamente en un ataúd caoba, y descender lentamente a su tumba.

Sin saberlo, lo que la recién difunta evitó a toda costa mientras estaba viva, lo reveló indirectamente en su funeral, cuando Harry y Ewan pisaron al mismo tiempo la misma habitación.

Esmeralda y turquesa chocaron.

Mientras que Hermione, en medio de ambos contuvo el aliento.

Molly no descansaría en paz.

…ni Ginny.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Puedo decir con todo gusto que éste es el capítulo que más me ha gustado del fic, sin embargo debo agregar que esta historia está a punto de acabar. No sé qué piensen ustedes sobre esto pero realmente espero que les haya gustado bastante. Creo que un capítulo más junto con un epílogo cerrará esto, mientras tanto espero haber dejado una huella en ustedes con un fic un tanto más… "maduro" (y lo digo por la edad y situación de los personajes), porque cuando uno crece y se enfrenta con estos acontecimientos tan cotidianos se juzga sin saber. Aquí he proyectado en Harry un estereotipo masculino muy fuerte en mi país (México) y creo que poco a poco le ha llegado lo que se merece.

**Bueno, luego de tanta habladuría les doy la fecha del próximo capítulo: 11 de Mayo, para finalizar el 18 de Mayo 2008.**

Aprovecho para decirles que mis otros fics:** "El Verdadero Amor" y "Buscando un nuevo papá"** también me dedicaré a finalizarlos, con esmerado gusto, antes de mitad de año. No pienso dejar inconcluso nada.

**Muchas gracias por su atención y espero muchos reviews!! **

**Besos! Au Revoir!!**


	7. Enfrentando la Vida y la Muerte

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE!**

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

* * *

Cuando los Malfoy encontraron a Molly muerta en su cama, supieron que todo cambiaría.

Arthur estaba en la sala, llorando en silencio, escuchando como su hija daba indicaciones a los elfos de enviar lechuzas comunicando lo sucedido. Él no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer sin su mujer.

Pero Draco que lo miraba desde arriba en las escaleras, apoyado con elegancia en el barandal, no pensaba en el dolor de su suegro, ni en la pérdida de su esposa, ni en lo corta que es la vida. No, Draco Malfoy pensaba que tenía que idear un plan increíble, que ayudara a Ginny y a él a seguir con su secreto. La pelirroja seguramente no tendría cabeza para eso, así que dependía de él.

"Todo estará bien abuelito" Decía Danielle a sus siete años de edad, abrazando al desconsolado abuelo, pero su rostro reflejaba otra cosa que sus palabras. La niña miró hacia su padre, su respingada nariz se arrugó con elegancia y porte innato, y una sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios "Padre, ¿verdad que todo estará bien?"

"Claro que sí angelito" Respondió el rubio mirando a su hija, recordándose mentalmente que un Malfoy nunca perdía.

"Draco, he llamado a todos, lo mejor será arreglarnos" Avisó Ginny llegando a la sala y acercándose a su padre con rapidez.

Draco asintió mirando el reloj, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Todos seguían en bata, y conociendo a Ginny y Danielle sabía que tardarían más de una hora en arreglarse.

Menuda noche iba a pasar.

Cuando los Weasley se enteraron de la muerte de su madre, trataron de recordar que la vida es sabia, y que no se podía detener el paso del tiempo.

Ron y Luna estaban en su lindo departamento en París, con camisones y pijamas arrugados, sentados en la sala con varias tazas de café en la mesita de centro. Las luces prendidas a las 4:15 de la madrugada, lastimaban sus ojos cansados y desvelados, pero dormir era la última de las ideas que tenían en la cabeza.

El timbre sonó, y Luna caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, giró la perilla y observó tristemente a los visitantes.

"No puedo creer que Ron siga sin querer permitir aparecerse dentro del departamento" Sonrió George tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Angelina venía tras él, y ambas mujeres se dedicaron una mirada de apoyo, pasaron después Fred y Roxanne, los hijos de George y Angelina.

"Bienvenidos" Sonrió Ron y se abrazó de George. Todos guardaron silencio varios minutos, hasta que el timbre sonó nuevamente. Hermione llegó junto con Ewan, ambos ojerosos. La castaña abrazó a Ron con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho" Susurró abrazando a George también.

"Llamaré a las niñas" Comunicó Luna yendo por sus hijas. Ron se fue a cambiar y su familia estuvo lista en pocos minutos.

"Lo mejor será irnos a Inglaterra, allá alcanzaremos a todos" Comentó Angelina, el resto asintió y conjuraron un traslador directo a Londres.

Cuando Potter leyó la carta de Ginny, supo que había perdido a una madre.

Sin embargo, dentro de la soledad de su departamento, se preguntó si cuando él muriera, alguien lo notaría antes de varios días. O aún peor, si cuando Hermione muriera, él sería de los primeros en enterarse.

Hermione.

No dejaba de recordarla por mucho que trataba. Cierto era que no sabía nada de ella desde hace cinco años, y su siguiente pensamiento fue que la vería en el velorio. Se sintió mal al pensar en aprovecharse de una situación tan triste para algo como eso.

También su hija estaría ahí. No supo si eso era bueno o malo, Danielle y él no tenían una relación íntima o agradable como a él le gustaría, la niña parecía copiarle demasiadas cosas a Draco Malfoy, como su carácter, obstinación y orgullo. Se había vuelto irrespetuosa, consentida, berrinchuda y narcisista. Era un golpe muy duro para Harry ver a su propia hija hacer y decir tantos improperios, pero no podía hacer nada, Draco influía en ella diariamente, mientras que él solo la veía los fines de semana, y a veces ni eso, porque ella salía en su yate con su papi Malfoy.

Suspiró cansado, apuró el café que tenía en las manos, y luego de darse una ducha rápida, tomó su varita y desapareció hacia el velatorio.

El velorio de Molly Weasley se convirtió en un evento pelirrojo.

Ron y Luna mantenían a Melisa y Miranda lo más quietas posibles, pero tener tranquilas a un par de gemelas de cinco años era todo un maratón.

George y Angelina no tenían tantos problemas con Fred y Roxanne, ya que eran un poco mayores, y estaban sentados, pero Roxanne parecía a punto de llorar cada vez que miraba el ataúd de Molly.

Charlie permanecía un poco apartado, mirando por la ventana el alba. Sus ojos rojos delataban cuánto estaba sufriendo, y su mirada se perdía entre todos sus sobrinos, sintiéndose repentinamente solo.

Percy en cambio, envidiaba la soledad de Charlie, debido a que su hermosa y diplomática exesposa Audrey había acudido por simple formalidad, mirándolo con lástima. Lucy, su hija, lo tomaban del brazo en apoyo silencioso, llorando en su hombro. Faltaba su hija mayor, Molly, pero ella estaba en plena luna de miel, por lo que no quiso molestarla.

Bill parecía el más sereno de todos, como hermano mayor debía ser fuerte. Contrario a él, Fleur no dejaba de llorar por su amada suegra, mascullando que debió haberse ido a vivir con ellos y no con Ginny y Draco, ya que seguramente no la trataban como se merecía. Victoire abrazaba a su madre en consuelo, mientras que su esposo Ted Lupin buscaba a su padrino Harry entre los invitados, pero fue interrumpido en su búsqueda al saludar a sus cuñadas Dominique y Louis.

Ginny repartía café a todos, tratando de ayudar a aguantar el desvelo lo mejor posible, y de pasada enterarse de _lo último_ de cada hermano y cuñada suyos. Draco tomaba de la mano de Danielle, cerca del ataúd, y le recordaba que nada malo sucedería.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron y Luna. Ewan había preferido salir al patio trasero del velatorio, y entretener al fin a Melisa y Miranda, mientras Hermione observaba deprimida al más afectado de todos.

Arthur estaba mirando a su esposa dormir en el féretro, parecía totalmente ido, y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Al verlo así rompía el corazón de cualquiera.

Pero Harry al fin llegó, apareciendo dio un abrazo a todos, reconociendo que los Weasley habían aumentado bastante en número. Cuando llegó con Ginny y Draco saludó un poco más frío, y trató de abrazar a Danielle, pero ella parecía seguir molesta por haberla regañado recientemente. Y al llegar con su mejor amigo, su corazón se detuvo.

"Hermione" Susurró.

La castaña lo miró con indiferencia.

"Qué tal, Harry"

Eso fue todo, ni un _cómo estás_ ni nada. Hermione parecía incómoda, y Harry prefirió alejarse.

Qué estúpido se había sentido. Tanto tiempo sin verse y no es capaz de decir o hacer nada que demuestre que la extraña, que la necesita, que la ama. No, simplemente dijo su nombre y se fue…

Pasó un rato con Charlie, acompañándose en su mutua soledad, observando a Hermione de reojo. De pronto, la Gryffindor se levantó y se dirigió al patio trasero.

"¿Vas a ir tras ella?" Inquirió Charlie.

"No lo sé"

"Harry, de hombre a hombre quiero darte un consejo" Dijo mirándolo fijamente. El moreno notó una mirada sombría en su acompañante.

"¿Cuál consejo?"

"Te llevo algunos años, y he pasado toda mi vida cazando dragones y criaturas feroces. He conocido a cientos de mujeres: tímidas, arrebatadas, hermosas, listas, dependientes o bobas. Y ninguna me convenció jamás de poder formar una familia. Ninguna, por que la verdad, yo siempre he tenido a una sola en mi corazón"

"¿Amas a alguien?" Chistó Harry sin creerlo. Charlie era el soltero más famoso de Rumania, guapo, adinerado y fuerte, y siempre creyó que él no era de esos enamoradizos, y que toda su vida sería mujer tras mujer, llenándole lo que fuese que le hiciese falta momentáneamente, para después desaparecer de su vida.

"Claro, se llamaba Darla Warn, la amé desde el primer momento que la vi en el tren de Hogwarts, y los cinco años que estuvo conmigo fueron fabulosos"

"¿Y luego qué sucedió?" Gruñó

"Peleamos un día, yo me le quería declarar, pero su hermano mayor, Brandon, se entrometía todo el tiempo, así que me vengué, y comencé a andar con Catherine McFowlly. Brandon estaba locamente enamorado de Catherine, y lo destrozó vernos juntos. Sin embargo, a Darla tampoco le gustó mucho la idea. Luego de seis meses andando con Catherine, creí haberme enamorado de verdad, y continué con ella. Al pasar a sexto año Darla ya no me hablaba, me miraba extraño, y a mi no me importó"

"Eso fue cruel"

"Aún no acabo" Carraspeó levente "Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que nunca sentí amor por Catherine, nunca sentí todo lo que sentía con Darla, y supe que había cometido el peor error de mi vida. No sabía cómo terminar a Catherine, y Brandon parecía un fantasma que no dejaba de ver que estuviera ella bien. Desesperado tampoco podía pedir consejo a mi mejor amiga, porque era la mujer que amaba, y obviamente Darla ya no me hablaba casi nada"

"¿Qué pasó luego?"

"Cuando entré a séptimo, Brandon ya se había graduado. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber que Darla no se graduaría en Hogwarts conmigo, ella se había ido a Rumania" Suspiró "Acabé Hogwarts y seguía con Catherine, pero yo había cambiado mucho, estaba deprimido por mi falta de Darla, y decidí ir a buscarla a Rumania"

"¿No la encontraste?"

"Sí, pero no como yo esperaba. Darla murió. Un dragón tenía hambre y ella fue lo primero que se le atravesó"

Harry guardó silencio, prefirió no decir nada más. El relato le había afectado bastante, aterrado de la posibilidad de que Hermione muriera y él no pudiera haber arreglado las cosas con ella. Salió del velatorio, sudando frío, prendió un cigarrillo y cerró los ojos. A penas daban las siete de la mañana.

Analizó su vida, recordando con melancolía como soñaba con un futuro hermoso y tranquilo cuando tenía 17 años.

Todo se volvió un caos al enamorarse de Hermione. Eso no debía pasar, destrozó su vida al mismo tiempo que le dio una razón para vivir. Fue un hecho insólito que nunca creyó que le ocurriría.

Hermione era su mejor amiga, tal vez ese título desvió o evitó la creencia de poder enamorarse de ella, pero así fue, y no supo cuándo ocurrió. Tal vez cuando él tenía 6 años se enamoró de Hermione. Sí, fue cuando tenía seis años que soñó con una mujer extraordinaria y hermosa, que lo abrazaba para apoyarlo y le sonreía a diario, que nunca lo descuidaba y que jamás dejaría de amarlo. Solo que la conoció hasta los 11 años.

Su falta de decisión propició la situación tan indeseable en donde se encontraba. En sus años de Hogwarts el salvar al mundo era su principal meta, no pensaba seriamente en el amor y esas cosas, incluso cuando empezó a andar con Ginny fue como una escapada de la realidad, pero nunca fue verdad. La única verdad de su vida era el amor que sentía. A veces dudaba si Danielle era suya, pero ¿Cómo saberlo sin provocar un revuelo? Además le destrozaría en caso de no ser el padre, sería como la cereza del pastel maquiavélico que cocinó Ginny.

Él también había roto la vida y las esperanzas de su exesposa, había jugado sucio. Pero tampoco era totalmente cierto lo dicho por ella, pareció que fue una víctima más en todo el asunto, y que él era el ser más despreciable del mundo, pero vivir con Ginny lo volvía loco. Como sea, las razones de que su matrimonio fuera un fracaso, no quería recordar en esos momentos.

Ginny ahora estaba bien, parecía muy feliz con Draco.

¿Él sería capaz de encontrar la misma tranquilidad y felicidad?

Un rayo de Sol se asomó por el cielo, e iluminó la calle del velatorio. Decidió regresar o comenzarían a pesar que se había ido. Apagó el cigarro y se dio la vuelta para entrar.

El lugar seguía lleno de susurros, y Arthur seguía en medio junto al ataúd llorando. De pronto entró Melisa corriendo desde el patio trasero, y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hacia el patio. Miranda entró luego de unos segundos, gritando y riendo igual que su hermana, jalando de la manga a Ewan, dando un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Y todos enmudecieron. Incluso el señor Weasley miró a ambos lados del lugar, sintiéndose impactado por una verdad obvia y dolorosa.

Ewan y Harry se miraron a los ojos. Hermione sentada en medio de ambos tembló y se levantó de tirón.

Melisa y Miranda seguían jalando a ambos hasta en medio.

"¿Ven que sí se parecen?" Dijo Miranda… o tal vez Melisa, y todos gimieron sintiéndose idiotas. Hasta unas niñas de 5 años lo habían notado antes que ellos.

"Es tu hijo" Confirmó Arthur a centímetros de ambos, mirando a Harry.

Ewan miró a su madre con asombro y dolor, pero no había duda en sus azulados ojos, ya que dentro de él había una intuición innata y casi jamás errada.

"¡Todavía te atreves a tener un bastardo, Potter!" Se carcajeó Draco, y todos contuvieron el aliento. Hermione reaccionó de inmediato, y sacando la varita mandó un _silencius_ al rubio.

"¡No te permito que hables así de mi hijo!" Gritó ella cual leona defendiendo a su cachorro "¡Patán, idiota!"

"¡Hermione, te pido respeto para mí marido!" Chilló la pelirroja alzándose también enfurecida.

"¡Él no guardó respeto primero, Ginebra!" Defendió Harry, y recibió una mirada de odio por parte de su exesposa.

"…eso quiere decir que somos medios hermanos" Dijo Danielle mirando a Ewan.

"No" Negó el Granger "Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes. Mi única familia es mi mamá" Sentenció y miró con indiferencia a Harry "Mi padre es Michael"

"Estos no son momentos para una discusión de este tipo" Bill parecía bastante enfadado "Nuestra madre acaba de morir, cállense o lárguense de aquí"

Draco pataleó el suelo para que lo miraran y le quitaran el hechizo, Hermione movió la varita y recuperó su voz, tomó su bolso y a Ewan.

"Discúlpenos, pero tal vez es peor quedarnos" Murmuró Hermione "Arthur, lo siento mucho" Afirmó, y con un POP desapareció junto con su hijo.

Cuando Hermione recibió la noticia de que Molly había muerto tembló, y no solo por la pérdida, sino porque sabía que vería a Harry.

Entró a la habitación de su hijo. Ewan tenía ya siete años, y era el mundo de Hermione, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, vivía por él y lo cuidaba sin temor. Pero día a día, año tras año, miraba a su hijo parecerse más a su padre.

Pese a tener los chinos mieles de su madre, el resto era de su padre. Su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, sus orejas, su tic de revolverse el cabello cuando lo regañaba, su curiosidad increíble, su gran poder mágico, su timidez y las rodillas infantiles que Harry poseía a los 7 años.

Pero lo que lo hacía indiscutiblemente su hijo, eran los ojos.

Hace 7 años, en África, Hermione se enteró por la chaman de la región que estaba embarazada. Esa noche ella había llorado con todo el dolor y la infelicidad que sentía en su corazón. Ella supo la verdad: Ginny les había mentido. Sin embargo, al siguiente día tuvo una epifanía.

Ella amaba al bebé que esperaba. Y la vida regresó a ella. Encantada y tremendamente feliz siguió con su vida, decidida a pensar que ese bebé era solo suyo. No quería que Harry se enterara. Ella sentía que sería una mala influencia para el bebé, además de que seguramente seguiría casado con Ginebra.

Su embarazo trajo una consecuencia más: Michael. Ella ya no iba a tener dinero para pagarle sus servicios, y tendría que despedirlo. Ya no podía actuar como su novio, y tampoco quería que educara a su hijo.

Así que Michael, tras despedirse con cariño y gratitud por los galeones ganados, se fue de la vida de Hermione. Y nueve meses después llegó el esperado momento por los habitantes de la aldea Akiwi, donde vivía la castaña.

"_¡Ojos tan verdes como el dios Ewansiha!"_ Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Hermione de los labios de la partera al ver al recién nacido. Y supo que estaba condenada.

Al ver crecer a su hijo fue la bendición más hermosa, criarse entre viejos sabios que contaban extraordinarias historias a lado de una fogata, con preciosos animales a su alrededor, y niños de Akiwi, le dieron dos años de gusto y amor.

"_Ewansiha es el dios de los secretos, cuando quieras desahogarte un secreto que no quieres que se sepa, solo rézale, y él lo guardará por ti, jamás lo develará"_

Tal vez a Molly le hubiera ayudado rezarle al dios Ewansiha.

Y cuando un águila llegó con una invitación para la boda de Luna y Ron, Hermione tomó una decisión, y encantó los ojos de su hijo, volviéndolos azules.

Llamó a Michael para pedirle un último favor, y él aceptó. Llegaron por separado, ya que él estaba en Suecia, e hicieron una última actuación frente a todos.

Michael siempre había sido bueno leyendo a la gente, y desde la primera vez que se había atravesado con Luna Lovegood supo que ella tenía presente cada secreto a su alrededor, y que no era fácil engañarla. Esa noche nuevamente lo comprobó, cuando la rubia nueva Weasley miraba a Ewan intuyendo su verdadera ascendencia.

Hermione se iba a quedar unos días en Londres, y despidió a Michael llevándolo a Suecia hasta su casa, agradeciéndole el favor. Luego llegó a África y recogió todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar a su bebé ese par de días. Pero no notó la velocidad del tiempo, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Ella tenía que regresar a la madriguera antes de las 10 de la noche para volver a conjurar el color de los ojos de Ewan, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Al llegar solo estaba Harry y el señor Weasley, Molly ya se había ido a dormir con Ewan, y por alguna razón Harry se mostró muy distante y se fue casi de inmediato.

Al siguiente día, antes de que Ewan abriera los ojos, Hermione encantó sus ojos nuevamente, y así fue durante el resto de los días de su vida.

Así que cuando llegó al velorio de Molly, con Ewan de la mano, decidió no perder la compostura, y guardar su secreto, que al mismo tiempo era el secreto de Ginny.

Y todo había valido un rábano.

Al llegar a Francia, a su departamento, Ewan soltó su mano y la miró adolorido.

"¡Harry Potter es mi papá!"

"Ewan, deja te explico"

"¡NO ES JUSTO QUE ME EXPLIQUES HASTA AHORITA!" Era la primera vez que le gritaba a su madre, y ella sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cariño, por favor, déjame decirte porqué nunca te lo dije"

"¡ES OBVIO PORQUÉ NO!" Ewan también sintió los ojos lagrimosos "¡PORQUE SOY UN BASTARDO!"

"¡NO!" Negó ella abrazando a su hijo con desesperación, soltándose a llorar "¡Amor, no eres un bastardo! Harry y yo estábamos tan enamorados, cometimos tantos errores, él estaba casado y aún así nos veíamos, y…"

"¿ENTONCES SOY UN ERROR?"

"NO, lo único cierto en mi vida es que amé a Harry con todo mi corazón, casi tanto como te amo ahora a ti"

"¿Y por qué Harry no sabía que era mi papá?"

"Mi amor, hay tantas cosas por las que decidí no decírselo. Harry también iba a tener un hijo con su esposa, y por moral y consciencia yo sabía que se quedaría con ella. Mi corazón no lo soportó y preferí alejarme de él"

"¿Él nos iba a abandonar?"

Hermione guardó silencio.

"No fue solo eso. Ginebra me hizo creer que yo no estaba embarazada, que era un error, y yo me desilusioné como no tienes idea, yo te amé desde el primer momento en que supe que estabas dentro de mí, y entonces pensé que si Ginebra iba a tener un hijo no era justo para ella que Harry la dejara, me fui, y cuando supe que sí estaba embarazada fue muy tarde"

La mujer tomó un respiro. Por un momento pensó que sería demasiada información para un niño de 7 años, pero Ewan era ya demasiado inteligente y precoz, él entendía bien todo lo que le decía.

Ewan miró a su madre, sintiéndose muy confundido, durante años creyó que su padre había muerto, y ahora tenía uno diferente y vivo. Además su madre jamás lo había engañado, siempre confiaba en él y le decía la verdad, ahora se sentía traicionado.

"Me voy a dormir"

"Sí, amor"

Pero Hermione sabía que su hijo no iba a dormir.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, Harry lloraba y gritaba, azotando todo a su alrededor, muriéndose de dolor y frustración.

¡EWAN ERA SU HIJO!

¡ÉL TENÍA UN HIJO CON LA MUJER QUE AMABA!

¡Y ELLA NO SE LO HABÍA DICHO!

Un resentimiento se apoderó de él contra Hermione, y la ansiedad de saber si Ewan lo aceptaría en su vida lo volvía loco. Porque si Hermione creía que ahora podía mantenerlo lejos de su hijo, estaba muy equivocada.

"Harry, tengo que hablar contigo" Dijo Arthur saliendo al patio del velatorio. El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Dígame señor Weasley?"

"Es sobre Danielle"

**Notas finales: **

**Muy buenas noches, tal como lo prometí aquí esta mi penúltimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews que me dejaron con el pasado. Gracias por leerme, el final será publicado el 18 de Mayo 2008. Ojala no les decepcionado algo del fic, y esperen ansiosos el final!!**

**Besos! Au Revoir**


	8. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE!**

"Guardemos un secreto más, nadie se enterará que soy tuyo ni que eres mía"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?. ¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?. ¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

Respiró el fresco aire de Hogwarts, y su corazón se llenó de melancolía. ¡Hace tantos años que no había puesto un pie ahí!

Caminó entre la hierba y piedra, sorteando algunos hoyos, hasta llegar a las gigantescas puertas del colegio. Entró presuroso, recordándose que su estadía era por una razón no muy agradable.

Algunos pasillos más, y llegó a las gárgolas que flanqueaban la entrada de la oficina del director, y esperó pacientemente a que alguien le informara sobre la contraseña. Pronto, escuchó unos tacones acercándose con velocidad, miró hacia el pasillo, maravillado de la hermosa mujer que se acercaba.

Hermione miró a Harry, y sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Buenos días, Harry"

"Buenos días" Respondió él sonriéndole de igual forma "Una lástima que nos veamos por estas razones"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Asintió ella "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, gracias. Un poco ocupado en el trabajo, ¿y tú? Escuché que en tiempos de escuela, vas a Nairobi para revisar los proyectos que estás desarrollando"

"Sí. Precisamente vengo de ahí" Se señaló la túnica de lino y la mascada roja que bien podría cubrir su boca y nariz. Harry la miró gustoso, se veía realmente hermosa con ese tipo de ropa africana, junto con sus pulseras y grandes aretes de oro.

"Te has acostumbrado bien a África"

"No sabes cuánto" Rió ella, mirando al vacío como si recordase varias cosas "¿Cómo está Danielle?"

"Bien" Harry se encogió de hombros "Al parecer Beauxbatons le ha sentado como anillo al dedo"

"Fue muy tierno de tu parte haberla apoyado a irse a estudiar a Francia" Comentó Hermione jugando con su varita.

"Sí. Draco y Ginny parecían muy recios a que estudiara en Inglaterra, pero ya sabes cómo es de irónica la vida" Rió Harry "En cambio Ewan prefirió Hogwarts pese a vivir en París"

"Oh sí, la mudanza fue toda una odisea" Suspiró "¿Qué habrá hecho?"

"No lo sé"

Guardaron silencio unos minutos. Trataban de no mirarse, para no hacer aún más incómodo el momento.

"Uhm… Hermione… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?" Inquirió el moreno intentando no tartamudear.

"Sí" Rápida y concisa, así era ella.

Él quiso preguntar algo más, pero su indecisión no lo dejó. La verdad que desde ese 27 de Febrero del año pasado, Harry no dejaba de soñar con ella, de añorarla, de extrañarla aún más.

Luego de bastantes años, las cosas quedaron cada una en su lugar. Hermione dejaba que Harry viera a Ewan todo el tiempo que ambos quisieran, pero ella se mantenía bastante alejada, para no confundir las cosas, o volver a sentir algo por Potter. Mientras que Draco y Ginny respondían a una demanda millonaria por la verdadera paternidad de Danielle, que pese a todo, Harry seguía frecuentando y considerándola en su vida. Danielle se había deprimido bastante de saber la verdad, ella adoraba a Draco, pero ser la hija de Harry Potter le daba más _in _a su vida. Pero Ewan fue el más difícil de hacer aceptar su vida. El enterarse de que Michael (su hasta entonces padre) era un actor pagado, fue muy duro. Pero el saber que Harry Potter –el salvador- era el verdadero padre que anheló toda su vida, fue muy grande para él.

"Amo a Ewan" Susurró Harry, y Hermione, a su lado, sonrió. Ella sabía eso.

Ewan era un hombrecito justo, leal, valiente, inteligente y poderoso. Ewan era la combinación perfecta de Harry y Hermione, era el resultado de todo el amor que alguna vez sintieron, y sin duda alguna, era el orgullo más grande de la vida de ambos.

"Gracias por dejarme estar aquí" Musitó, y Hermione asintió, restándole importancia.

La verdad era que pese a que Harry estuviese muy envalentonado a gritarle a Hermione que lo dejara disfrutar de Ewan, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, nada de eso hubiese sido posible sin el apoyo de ella.

Hermione permitía que comieran juntos cuatro días a la semana, que Harry fuera a las juntas de escuela del joven, que le comprara lo que quisiera e incluso que lo regañara de vez en cuando.

Harry no podía estar más feliz con eso, y Ewan también.

La mayor ilusión de Ewan se había vuelto realidad. Su padre era _su_ héroe. No le importaba que fuera el héroe del mundo mágico, para él era un verdadero y maravilloso héroe, por ser un hombre de valores y consciencia a por mayor, por saber cuáles eran sus prioridades en la vida, y por jamás descuidar ni de él ni de su madre.

Era obvio que Ewan conocía ya un adulto y maduro Harry Potter, y no el mismo de hace once años.

"No puedes negar que el gen de las travesuras viene de ti, así que hoy es _tu _hijo"

Harry soltó una carcajada por el comentario de Hermione.

"¿Y como el gen de la inteligencia viene de ti, el día que lo hagan premio anual será _tuyo_?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Ambos rieron.

"Señores, lamento la demora" Sonrió McGonagall mirándolos con gusto "Hablaba con su hijo y su compañero de clases" Explicó "Pasen"

"Gracias" Dijeron ambos, y luego de un abrazo entre ambas mujeres, subieron al despacho.

Harry sonrió notando que McGonagall había hecho algunos cambios, haciéndolo más… firme, como ella.

Y sentados junto al escritorio, estaban con cabeza gacha, Ewan y un jovencito moreno con la insignia de Slytherin.

"Tomen asiento" Ordenó la directora, y Harry se sintió de 11 años nuevamente "Solo faltan los Zabini"

"¿Zabini?" Gruñó Harry, mirando al muchacho moreno, suponiendo ser hijo de Blaise Zabini.

"Correcto" Asintió Minerva, y a los pocos segundos entraron los padres faltantes, junto con Filch.

"Oh Merlín" Gruñó ahora Hermione, al reconocer a Pansy Parkinson junto a Blaise.

"¡Oh Merlín!" Chistó Pansy barriendo a Hermione con la mirada "¡Qué desagradable sorpresa!"

Ambas mujeres giraron los ojos, mientras Blaise y Harry, un poco más decorosos se daban la mano de mala gana.

"Creo que ya sé por qué sus hijos llevan tan mala relación" Susurró Minerva, y los cuatro adultos suspiraron. Los Zabini tomaron asiento.

"¿Qué le hizo Potter a mi bebé?" Cuestionó Pansy, y su hijo se sonrojó bastante.

"…mamá no me digas bebé" Pidió susurrado, a su lado Ewan se carcajeó.

"¡Silencio ustedes dos!" Calló Minerva "Señores, me temo que sus hijos han demostrado una actitud no solo grosera, altanera y desobediente"

"Mi hijo se ha criado con los mejores instructores de modales, directora" Interrumpió Pansy, Blaise asintió. Harry y Hermione bufaron.

"Pues no lo parece" Masculló Minerva, y Harry y Hermione sonrieron "Tampoco Ewan"

"Debe haber una explicación razonable para su comportamiento, Ewan solo reacciona a los malos tratos, jamás comienza con groserías" Defendió Harry.

"Pues no solo me refiero al vocabulario inapropiado, señor Potter, sino a que el señor Granger y el señor Zabini han destruido el gran comedor"

"¿QUÉ?" Los cuatro padres miraron a sus hijos impresionados.

"Como escucharon. Al parecer Ewan es bastante temperamental, y posee mucho poder. Mientras que Baltazar es excelente para las explosiones involuntarias"

Pasaron los minutos y todos acordaron que Ewan y Baltazar reconstruirían el gran comedor, junto con una sanción de 200 puntos menos a Gryffindor y a Slytherin, y un castigo con Filch.

Al salir del despacho, los Zabini inclinaron la cabeza a modo de despedida y se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a Baltazar irse a su sala común.

Mientras Harry y Hermione miraban ceñudos a Ewan.

"Lo siento" Murmuró el niño.

"¡Ewan es tu primer año en Hogwarts y ve lo que haces!" Chilló Hermione. Harry posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña, y sonrió tranquilizándola.

"No es más de lo que nosotros hicimos en nuestro momento"

"¡Harry!" Regañó la mujer "¡Debes apoyarme en estos momentos!" El moreno sonrió, y abrazó a su hijo con gran cariño.

"Tu madre te regaña porque te ama con todo su corazón, igual que yo" Dijo, y su hijo los miró sonrojado "Pero no creas que porque te queremos te vamos a perdonar estos incidentes Ewan. La próxima vez que quieras hacerle algo a un Slytherin recuerda a tu madre y a mi, que nunca nos descubrieron"

"¡Harry!"

Ewan sonrió travieso, multiplicando su parecido con su padre, y sus hermosos ojos verdes sostuvieron los de su padre "Me gusta que estén juntos" Comentó, y luego de abrazarlos a ambos, y besar le mejilla de su madre, se fue corriendo.

Harry y Hermione quedaron solos a la mitad del pasillo de Hogwarts, como millones de veces antes. Y las palabras de su hijo no dejaban de sonar en sus mentes _"Me gusta que estén juntos"_. El suspiro de Hermione delató sus sentimientos, y Harry resbaló su mano del hombro a la mano de la mujer, y la apretó suavemente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la última vez que se quedaron solos el 27 de Febrero del año anterior, habían acabado dándose un inocente roce de labios. Y hoy, después de ver a su hijo alejarse, recordaron todo lo que había pasado en esos once años. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry miró los labios temblorosos de ella.

"Ewan es un niño muy listo" Comentó él "Siempre dice cosas muy ciertas"

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

"Es muy tarde, Harry"

Su comentario traía más de un secreto encima, y Harry sintió que podía llorar junto con ella.

"No, no Hermione"

"Sí. Ambos hemos vivido ya muchas cosas separados. Tu trabajo esta aquí, el mío en Nairobi"

"Renunciaré…"

Ella bufó y lo miró con ironía.

_¿Cómo traicionar a quienes te lo han dado todo?_

"Ron nos mirará feo cada vez que nos besemos frente a él"

"Le vendaré los ojos…"

"No puedes vendar los ojos de todos Harry, no puedes esperar a que nadie se de cuenta de nada"

"¡Me enfrentaré a todos por ti!" Chistó revolviéndose el cabello "¡Gritaré que te amo a cada uno, diariamente!"

"…esa no es la forma"

"¡No!" Negó él "¡Hermione, no nos pueden cobrar favores en la vida! Si los Weasley me dieron una familia, amor y confianza, lo mínimo que les puedo corresponder es eso mismo. La verdad por sobre todas las cosas, ¡Yo les diré las cosas como son!"

"El pobre Arthur se va a morir de la impresión en cuanto le cuenten"

"Se lo diré yo primero…"

"No, Harry"

"¡Eso no es traición!, traición es someter a tus seres queridos a una mentira por egoísmo" Se limpió una lágrima "¡Fui un egoísta, lo sé! No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero lo puedo solucionar Hermione"

"¡Ya no más Harry!" El sollozo ahogando rompió el corazón de Potter "¡Basta!"

_¿Cómo remendar el error más grande de tu vida, sin herir a nadie?_

"Escúchame por favor" Le tomó las manos nuevamente "Molly murió por esconder un secreto mortal, que Ewan era mi hijo, pero no hizo nada por remediarlo. Yo sí lo haré, yo no moriré de dolor por esconder el secreto más hermoso de mi vida: te amo, y quiero estar contigo"

"Vuelves a hablar egoístamente, yo ya tengo una vida hecha Harry, sin ti"

"¡Me acoplaré a tu vida, no te exigiré nada!"

"Eso dices ahorita, pero después no lo sé…" Suspiró "¿Y Ron, y Ewan, y Ginny?"

"Ron lo entenderá cuando entienda que nos amamos tanto como él y Luna. Ewan ya no es un niño, es casi un adolescente, y mientras no cambiemos su modo de vida, no tendrá problema. Ginebra es una mujer casada y con bebés que cuidar, Draco y ella tienen una familia hecha, no tiene por qué afectarles"

"¿Entonces tuvimos que esperar once años para estar juntos? ¿Para no herir a nadie?"

"¡No! Eso fue una idiotez mía, debimos hacerlo en el mismo instante en que nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos, así muchas menos personas hubieran salido involucradas y lastimadas"

"No se me hace justo que tanto tiempo después me hagas esto, Potter"

_¿Se puede tener todo en la vida?_

"Sí"

"¿Sí qué, Harry?" Gruñó la castaña, molesta por el diálogo interno de su interlocutor.

"Sí se puede obtener todo en la vida"

"No es cierto" Sonrió amargamente, mirando al cielo "La vida misma nos ha enseñado que no"

"Mujer…, Hermione, sí se puede, porque en cuanto me digas que sí quieres estar conmigo, yo tendré _todo_ en mi vida"

"Ewan no puede soportar que estemos juntos, y que tal vez no salga bien y nos separemos de nuevo"

"Jamás los dejaré…"

Hermione sollozó.

"No Harry, ya no somos unos niños" Negó ella "Ahora somos unos adultos, y criamos a un niño, tenemos que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos"

Potter la soltó y dio varios pasos al frente. Hermione juró ver cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Fue agradable verte"

"Igualmente"

"Te amo"

Ella guardó silencio, no podía decir nada, cualquier cosa que ella hubiera deseado decirle hubiera destrozado su corazón. Y lo vio alejarse lentamente, tratando de no mirar atrás.

Cerró los ojos. Podía sobrevivir sin él, ya lo había hecho 11 años, unos más no eran un reto.

El resto de su vida se convencería de que no lo amaba.

Cada siguiente día miraría al cielo y pensaría que él ya no existía.

"Lo lograré" Se dijo a si misma, y abrió los ojos, Harry estaba saliendo al jardín, y los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

…se veía tan guapo.

Caminó hacia él, muy lentamente para que no se encontraran, y él pudiera desaparecer sin verla.

Harry sacó su varita, miró su mano temblorosa, y sonrió con ironía, pensando que jamás había temblado tanto.

"Es por la nieve" Se dijo, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aroma a margaritas atrás de él. Era Hermione.

"¡HARRY!"

El grito de ella lo volvió loco. Él no sabía para qué lo llamaba, tal vez se le había caído su billetera, pero qué importaba. Se giró y corrió hacia ella, la levantó y la besó. Ella lo abrazó y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con dolorosa perfección.

"¡HARRY!" Gritó ella nuevamente, y separándolo lo tomó de las manos, entre llanto y sollozos lo miró a los ojos "No guardemos ningún secreto más, ¡todos sabrán que soy tuya y que tú me perteneces!, ¡Todos sabrán de lo que hablemos o cuando nos veamos!"

Reconocer sus propias palabras, transfiguradas en labios de la mujer que amaba, lo llenó de felicidad.

Sus vidas no podían cambiar. Ambos ya no podían ser la familia modelo, ni el sueño americano.

Pero se amaban.

Y ya no hubo bodas inesperadas con gente indeseada, ni mentiras ni odios ni rencores ni enemistades.

Solo ellos.

Harry y Hermione.

Como siempre debió ser.

_**Finito**_

_**(26/Julio/05-18/Mayo/08)**_

* * *

Que tal!

Wow!! Pues después de muchos tropiezos y grandes esperanzas puestas en Guardemos un Secreto Más, me llena de un alo de felicidad y gusto el poder decir: Se terminó.

No sé cómo agradecer a todos los lectores que siguieron cada capítulo junto a mí, ansiosos, desesperados o sorprendidos por cada giro inesperado y deseosos de que continuara, y por supuesto terminara.

Mil gracias por su compañía, y sus reviews, a cada uno de ustedes les debo una sonrisa y un gran abrazo que espero haya podido compensar con el final de mi fic. Ojala haya llenado sus expectativas y haya logrado compartir mi idea a todos: **Amor es amor, hoy, mañana y siempre, no importa cuántos años pasen, si es amor, se logra.**

Les recomiendo visiten** mi página de autor**, tengo otros **HermionexHarrry**, y mi último trabajo es un **SiriusxHermione** que es bastante original y ojala se den la oportunidad de leerlo, se llama: _**El Velo**_**.**

Nuevamente les doy las gracias de haberme tenido tiempo, y espero contar con ustedes en otros trabajos, gracias por todo, y au revoir.


End file.
